Introducing Me
by BeingBloodyInspired
Summary: “You know how you told me that you tend to make more sense with your guitar?” “Yeah?” He asked her, curious on where she was getting at. “How about you sing a song about you? For me to know you better!” And that’s how Marinette found new things about him that she never knew before, or the fact that made her determined to bring him some cheesy pastries next time. SongFic! LUKANETTE


Hey Guys! Here's a song fic for y'all Lukanettes! I've had this plot for a while in my head and I've been stalling to fully write it. I've been inspired to do so when the song came up on my playlist that was on random in spotify and thought how great would it be for Luka to actually sing it, even in just a fanfic. So I hope its written great just as much as I had thought in my head.

Disclaimers: I don't own anything apart from the plot. MLB Characters belong to the wonderful Thomas Astruc. Song: INTRODUCING ME by Nick Jonas from Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam.

I recommend listening to the song if you still haven't heard of it before cuz I love that song and imagine sweet- deserves nothing but the best and more- Luka Couffaine singing it to Marinette (even when she pisses me off sometimes).

So without further ado, here it is. Please don't kill me if you don't like it XD

Song lyrics in **BOLD **

Thoughts in _ITALICS_

————————

Introducing Me

Marinette always looked forward to the once a month sleep over with the girls in her class (excluding Chloé because she thinks they're lame and Sabrina because, well... Chloe).

Whether it was the Romcom movies at Rose's,

playing sleepover games with the Cesaire twins until they fall asleep,

telling horror stories all night at Mylene's place,

Playing board games whilst getting picked on at truth-or-dare at Alix's residence,

Or having their own private fashion show at her room,

It was always something to look forward to. They always felt fun and it always makes her feel like the normal teenager she was supposed to be. Without any duties and responsibilities as ladybug.

But tonight whilst they were onboard the Liberty for Juleka's turn to host the now monthly tradition, she found herself drawn to the upper deck rather than below the cabins where her said friends were singing along to some Jagged Stone music.

She initially wanted to just go use the toilet, but once she heard the sweet melody coming from the deck above that contrast the hardcore music that her friends had on in Juleka's room, she couldn't help but be drawn to each strum of the electric guitar. Hearing the soft sound of each note, the beautifully crafted beat, suddenly a whiff of fresh air felt great at that moment.

Thus she found herself on the deck, with quite the chilly air as the sun was on the verge of setting on the mid- feb Parisian horizon but the night lights were still yet to appear, and the beginning dark shades of blue for the cloud-free skies.

She looked and found the source of the sound of guitar she picked up earlier and came to a figure of the boy sitting down the picnic chair on the deck, eyes shut as he played so professionally but sincerely the instrument he held in his hands. She stood by the stairs that connected the upper deck and the cabins below for a few more minutes while listening to the song currently played by Luka and observed her calm surroundings.

The landscape laid before her, the slow rocking of the Liberty, and the oh-so sweet sound of each cord that fully drowned out the noise coming from below.

She closed her eyes and for once, she felt at peace, she felt her mind going blank. No worries, no projects, no secret identities, no saving the entire city from a super villain, and no crazy thoughts about Ad—

She then heard the music stop. And as she opened her own eyes she came face to face with the musician, now with his eyes open, looking at her. And she then knew it was her cue to make her presence known.

"Hey Luka" she said quite softly as if trying to match with the sound he played just then.

He smiled, "Hey Marinette"

"Can- can I join you?" She asked.

Instead of a verbal reply, Luka tapped the seat next to him as if telling her to sit on the spot. Just like on their first meeting.

As she went to sit beside him he closed his eyes again and continued to play with his guitar some more. This time with a more upbeat tune and she let herself be submerged by it once more. Her feet slowly joining in to the sound of the beat creating a little tap sound, her body swaying, a soft smile on her face, and her hand directed to where her heart was.

This went on for a few more minutes. Minutes of just them and the scene they've created.

Until they reached the end of their little song bubble as the last note of his guitar fades while now staring at each other.

"That was great Luka! Did you compose that yourself?" She asked him, eyes full of joy and curiosity for her friend.

"Yes, I did. I've been working on it for quite some time" He said while now just randomly playing a few notes from the song in his guitar.

Although Marinette felt that there was something more to it than he let on and so curiosity made her another question, "Is there anything else you've been working on besides your guitar?"

He thought to himself for awhile loosing focus on his instrument but rather to his thoughts. "Well, Music has always been my only thing besides school, but I guess songwriting is another"

She smiled. Of course! "Really? Is there a lyric that came along that song a while ago?"

"I'm... still trying to figure it out. I've had a whole bunch of ideas to come up with it but I always tend to rip them off"

"Oh that's a shame, it would have been nice to hear" she sincerely said while silently encouraging her friend within the lines. "I bet your singing voice is as wonderful as you playing the guitar"

He chuckled, with a somehow hint of an embarrassment "I'm... not too sure about that"

"Well you can always join me and the girls downstairs for karaoke to find out" she told him as she heard the loud but muffled laughter of her friends down on the cabins as they finish a song.

"Ha, I'm not too sure about that either. Juleka just kicked me out of our room for that" he told her not realising the look she gave of guilt and sorry.

"Oh I'm sorry about that" she was about to suggest them leaving but he cut her off as he looked at her and saw her eyes.

He didn't mean to make her feel like so. "Oh no It's cool. I like the light breeze from here and the views."

"...yeah, but still" she said not convinced.

"It's really fine, Marinette. Besides, It gives me time to work on my music" he assured her as he played some of the cords of his guitar. "And the view from here at night is amazing"

"Okay.. if you're really sure then" she finally smiled showing how convinced she was then.

"I... never knew you were into sceneries as well..."

"Well then there's a lot of things you still don't know about me"

"That's... true." She admitted bashfully "I kind of only know that you love playing the guitar or that you're Juleka's older brother." Some what whispering the last bit to think to herself.

There was a silent pause around them where the only sound heard was coming from his guitar.

Until an idea popped out of her head "I know! We can play 21 Questions!"

He suddenly stopped playing and fully concentrated at her now, "Oh, what questions?"

"You know.. We take turns asking questions about each other like any hobbies? Likes and dislikes. To get to know each other" she said excitedly. Determined to find out more about the boy she started to like.

"But I already know much about you" he stated quite cooly.

"Oh yeah, well try me" she said smugly.

"Well, you like to design clothes and is amazing by doing it" She blushed slightly.

"You hope to become a fashion designer one day,

You're parents are the top bakers in Paris.

You like playing video games and always smash it.

You were elected as President in your class because you're a very thoughtful person..."

He carried on with the list of things he knew about her and as he goes down he absentmindedly started to state rather personal things.. "You love hamsters and would like to have one one day, you cutely stutter sometimes and jumble with your words, especially around that boy Ad—"

"OKAY I GET IT" she raised her hand at his mouth to stop him saying any further, and that's when he realised that he has said too much by the way her face was kind of red visible by the slight glow of the sunset, the slight frown of her lips, and the pleading eyes to stop him from saying anything more.

Once she was sure that he got the idea and wouldn't continue she removed her hands on his mouth and slumped down dejected. "Fine... So you know alot about me already"

"How do you even know all that?" She asked him. Well atleast not all of them. _Not that I save Paris all the time from a super villain nor living a double life._

He paused. For the first time his cool left him for a second. How could he tell her that she always had his attention whenever she comes over with her friends. The way he listened attentively to Juleka's group calls on loud speaker while he pretends to work on his guitar. Or that he somehow forced some of it out of his sister to know more about her. He didn't want to look somewhat creepy.

"I uh... Juleka tells me about you at some of her stories" God, He hoped that was convincing enough.

"...Fair enough"

And thank God it was.

"I still would like to know more about you though" she said. "Especially now knowing that you actually know an awful lot about me"

"Well, what would you like to know?" He asked while now refocusing on his guitar to hide the slight embarrassed blush he had on and cover the fact that he lost his cool for a minute from the girl in front of him.

"Favorite color?"

"I... don't really have one"

"... okay. Any pet you would like to have?"

"... none that I can think of"

"Uhm favorite... number?"

"..."

"You know we're not really getting anywhere, right Luka?" She said frustratingly.

He rubbed his neck "I'm sorry. I told you. I'm... not really... good with words" he whispered the last bit out hoping that she didn't quite catch it even though he knew that she already knew that. But his luck ran out.

"I see" she simply said. She knew that there was no point pushing him on it.

There was another moment of silence between the two, until another idea crept to her head. "Well, you know how you told me that you tend to make more sense with your guitar?"

"Yeah?" He asked her curiosity on where she was getting at.

"How about you sing a song just about yourself? You know, like free style! That way I can also hear you sing while also learn a thing or two about you!" Like hitting two birds with one stone.

He hesitated for a bit. "I... suppose that could work"

"But I've never done that before" _Not that I have to compose a song about me for someone who's actually interested before. _

But there was something about the encouraging look in her eyes that made him want to indeed try, "well you could atleast try! And I know you'll do great 'cuz you're amazing Luka!"

It was that same look. That look that made him want to drop almost immediately everything to do anything for her, made the lingering embarrassment inside him to totally fade. And the way that she added her encouraging words, glittering eyes, and her precious smile didn't help at all to get out of it. He knew that she only meant that to encourage him but he couldn't help but think of the other ideas forming in his head. Her words were more than a push for him to try. And now it made him strangely happy to do so.

"Alright.. if you really think so" he said while still having a small hint of blush on his face.

He composed himself right by the chair he was sitting. Straightening his back, positions his legs, tuned his guitar and does a little run through the cords. He slightly mutter to himself as he tries to find the perfect beat, the perfect tempo, and the perfect melody meanwhile Marinette waits in anticipation for him to start whenever he wanted to. When he finally does so, he glanced his way to her and nod her head in response. Then, he started off.

**I'm, I'm good at wasting time**

**I think lyrics need to rhyme**

Marinette picked up a slight rusty tone in his voice when he started but as he carried on his voice became more clearer and whole. His singing voice was a little different from the way he normally spoke but nonetheless easing. Hell, she might even mentally think it was sexy and romantic.

**And you're not asking**

**But I'm trying to grow a moustache**

"Wait reall-" she tried to question him but he cuts her off as he continued to sing the next verse, might have been portraying how embarrassed he was.

**I eat cheese, but only on pizza, please**

**And sometimes on a homemade quesadilla**

**Otherwise it smells like feet to me**

She chuckled, "well, I think we can change that"

**And I, I really like it when the moon looks like a toenail**

His face nudged pointedly at the moon now visible in the sky and she followed his gaze and lift up her face, never dropping the smile she had on from the start of his song.

**And I love you when you say my name**

He whispered to himself that last verse when she was distracted as he suddenly stopped, silence once again overtook them. He stared in awe at her beauty as she was still looking at the moon. Her eyes glowing from the remnant orange trail of the sun that's now on the urge of setting, and bluer as they reflect the sky above her.

Marinette noticed how he stopped playing and glanced her way at him. "Luka?" She asked.

He smiled, or rather smirked, as he closed his eyes. Marinette not knowing how she truly affects him, the way her whole face glowed as she looked at him and the way his name rolled gently out of her mouth. He starts the chorus in a more faster beat, a simile of how his heart was beating at that exact moment:

**If you wanna know**

**Here it goes**

**Gonna tell you this**

**The part of me that shows if you're close**

**Gonna let you see everything**

**But remember that you asked for it**

**I'll try to do my best to impress**

**But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest**

**But you wanna hear what lives in my brain**

**My heart, will you ask for it, for your perusing?**

**At times confusing, slightly amusing**

**Introducing me**

**Doo doo, doo doo doo doo**

**Doo doo, doo doo doo doo**

**La da da da**

**La da da da da da da da, da**

"Haha, that's amazing Luka!" She told him as he finished his first chorus. Guitar still playing as it gets ready for the next verse.

He opened his eyes to look at her, now fully into the song and her cheerful look made him want to show off more. "Oh yeah? Want to go a little faster beat?"

Her nod was the only response he needed and saw as he carried on to his next verse:

**I never trust a dog to watch my food**

**And I like to use to the word "dude"**

**As a noun, or an adverb, or an adjective**

He earned a little giggle from her as he continued.

**And I've never really been into cars**

**I like really cool guitars **

**and superheroes**

Ladybug then pops in their heads. Along with Chat Noir and the other heroes of Paris, including the viper hero. Each of them wondering what the other would think if they only knew.

**And checks with lots of zeros on 'em**

**I love the sound of violins**

Marinette now in awe as she could mentally hear a violin playing alongside the beat that Luka had.

**And making someone smile**

He gave her that sweet look he had on when he always see her as the word 'smile' dragged, and as if in cue when he ended the last verse she smiled sincerely at him with a little blush on her face.

**If you wanna know**

**Here it goes**

**Gonna tell you this**

**The part of me that shows if you're close**

**Gonna let you see everything**

**But remember that you asked for it**

**I'll try to do my best to impress**

**But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest**

**But you wanna hear what lives in my brain**

**And my heart, will you ask for it, for your perusing?**

**At times confusing, possibly amusing**

**Introducing me**

**Well, you probably know more than you ever wanted to**

**So be careful when you ask next time**

As he sang that last two lines of the chorus and the bridge, Marinette's focus was snatched by the lights of the Liberty on deck as they turned on one at a time. And as she stood up from her space and wondered for a second what was happening, all of the sudden all the lights of Paris, from the sidewalks of the river to the buildings and houses of every parisian and to of course the top of the Eiffel tower, lit up in a gigantic waves of light visible from the deck, the sun 3/4s set in the horizon and the sky now the darker blue from earlier.

Marinette did a full 360 slow twirl in full awe as she took in the sights before her. He was right. The view here was indeed beautiful. But he was also wrong, because it was beyond that. And as she came back to face her musician, she saw how magical it all looked like in that very moment— she did a double take for a second that she wasn't wearing her ladybug suit because at this moment her alter ego's luck was presently on her.

She smiled at him sweetly and was reciprocated the same from him. He absentmindedly continued his song by the chorus knowing perfectly well how perfect this moment was.

**So if you wanna know**

**Here it goes**

**Gonna tell you this**

**The part of me that shows if you're close**

**Gonna let you see everything**

**But remember that you asked for it**

At this moment Marinette didn't care anymore. Her insecurities were gone as if it was chucked down deep within the river they were floating in that very moment, as she closed her eyes and twirling to the sound, clapping to each strum- Dancing to his voice.

And at the same moment Luka gave his all. His skill, his voice, his passion, his heart. As he sings the last chorus. Seeing the girl in from of him dance, he couldn't help but do a little rocking and swaying himself without carelessly dropping his guitar. He closed his eyes as he as well felt the beat.

**I'll try to do my best to impress**

**But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest**

**But you wanna hear what lives in my brain**

**And my heart, will you ask for it, for your perusing?**

**At times confusing, hopefully amusing**

**Introducing me**

**Doo doo, doo doo doo doo**

**Doo doo, doo doo doo doo**

**Doo doo doo doo**

Even as they were nearing the end, neither wanting to stop the rhythm they had going on. Marinette kept her legs moving, her arms up in the air, her eyes still closed. Luka kept singing, fingers played, body still swaying. Both didn't mind their movement and their thumping heart.

**INTRODUCING ME**

Luka sing-shout the last words, and as they end their little moment both finally opened their eyes to realise how close they were to each other, both breathing quite heavily from their dance.

Silence reigned supreme again other than their own heavy breathing, but it was different this time. This time, it felt they understood each other without even speaking. Both let their eyes speak for themselves as they stared at each other before they lingered downwards to the lips, still breathing heavily. Wishing the latter would speak up but not to ruin the moment.

"Uhm... that... that was nice, Luka"

"Yeah, yeah it was" he simply stated not removing his eyes from her. Until he leaned closely to her slowly while his eyes switching from her glowing eyes and shiny lips repeatedly as if asking for her permission.

She closed her eyes shut quite forcefully, she couldn't think straight anymore but rather let him.

"MARINETTE?!" Alya's voice was heard coming from below.

All of the sudden both of them pulled as far away from each other as they could with flushed faces. Pretending as if that did just not happen.

"Where are you, girl? You've been gone to the toilet for some time now that you have us worried" Alya's voice getting clearer and clearer as her figure ascends from the stairs unto which where Marinette came from earlier.

The brunette looked around as her head popped out of the stair and sighted her target. "There you are! What are you—" she then recognised the presence of another at Marinette's side. "Oh hey there Luka"

"H-h-hey A-alya" her friend stuttered as she tried to force a wave to her. Although Alya sensed something weird even as she was used to her best friend stuttering. _Wait... flushed face, awfully large distance_. "Did I miss something?" She suspected. It wasn't her only best friend that gave it away, it was also the boy who now pretended to work on his instrument, _that never have I seen with a flushed face_.

"What! No. No. You-you didn't miss anything" The Bluenette quite immediately said. "We-we were just playing some mukiss— I MEAN MUSIC!"

The two best friend looked at each other a minute or two in the eyes as one desperately tries to gain more details mentally while the other asking to drop it.

Alya finally signed in defeat, _whatever, I can always bug her later or tomorrow anyways_. "If you say so. I just wanted you to know that we were just going to wip up a snack and wondered if you two wanted to join us down by the table" emphasising the words 'you' and 'two' to simply tease her best friend.

"Yeah sure... will do" Luka finally said.

As Alya's retreating form goes back downstairs both were left in their own again as a now awkward atmosphere surrounded them.

"So... shall we go downstairs and join the group" he invited her not liking how the word 'shall' was prolonged.

"Yeah sure, lips go— I MEAN LET'S! LET'S GO!" She panicked. But when they only stared at each other and suddenly laughed simultaneously the awkward air was changed to that of a sweet and light one.

"You're so funny Marinette" he stated as she simply rubbed her neck.

Both then headed to where their brunette fox was earlier down the stairs as they walked side by side.

"... I still don't get why you don't like cheese that much. I mean I love it on everything!"

"Ohh. Drop it"

"Haha. Well, I think we can change that. Nothing a little cheesy pastry from the bakery couldn't fix"

"Ha. That'll probably still be awhile to convince me otherwise"

"Not as long as you trying to grow moustache though"

One growled, as the other gave a hearty laughed. They left the scene behind them whilst also keeping the memory of his introduction in their hearts.

END.

—————-

Author's note: SO THERE IT IS! Woop woop! HOPE YOU LIKE IT. It's been so long since I've written so please mind the grammars and everything.~

I've only really planned the song part and struggled at the start to lead to that, it took me awhile and I hope it turned out okay. I HOPE IT MADE YOU FANGIRL/BOY AS MUCH AS I DID WHEN I THOUGHT OF IT. XD

I might also make this into a comic if I have the chance or if I recieve good feedbacks from it. Soo who knows?~ hahaha.

Reviews are always appreciated! Even Critisms, helps me improve! Or PM me to fangirl/boy together. XD

As you can tell I'm a pro Luka fan. I still ship Marinette and Adrien (MARICHAT) though but I personally think that Luka deserves to be happy even if Lukanette ship doesn't sail at the end. I mean, hates are so overboard in social medias. I STILL HAVEN'T MOVED ON FROM THE NEW EPISODES FOR GOD'S SAKE!! XD There's so much going on! VIPERION KILLED ME! TOO MUCH SASS (I punned lol)

Lowkey want to request Andrew Russell (Luka's voice actor) to sing the song just because.

Anyways, bye for now.

THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING!!

Much lovee.~


End file.
